


Gwen & Rose

by FearAndLeather



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose makes the doctor take her to see Jack and things escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwen & Rose

"Doctor, I won't tell you again! We're going back to find Jack, now!" Rose had been persistent with her newly regenerated friend that they would find the man he abandoned so many months back. After another row with her about him, his resistance was wearing thin.   
"OK, fine, I heard after that he went to work for Torchwood, we'll see about there. If he's not there then you have to be quiet about him. OK?" Rose figured this was because of timelines or something so agreed. Rose squealed loud and hugged him tight.   
She watched the Doctor press in the coordinates and jump about the console like a madman. She always loved watching him like this, in his element, doing what he did best. She thought it a sight of beauty and madness.   
She quickly gripped the nearest thing to her as the Doctor looked over at her, silently warning her off the turbulence to come. She held onto the column that ran up to the seemingly endless roof of the TARDIS as the ship shook and convulsed and, even with her gripping for her life, she was thrown to the ground. As she opened her eyes, she saw the Doctor already recovered and waiting at the door for her. "Come on Rose, this was your idea." She quickly sprang to get feet and raced after him.  
As they stepped out of the TARDIS, they are met by a sight that left them both in shock. They seemed to be in a well lit room with many computer monitors on desks and a large water tower in the centre with a drip pool at the base. There were only two people in sight and, to Rose's disappointment, neither were Jack.   
Rose sighed as the Doctor strode across to the young male wearing a white medics coat with badges. He was quite attractive but nowhere near as attractive as Jack was. He had short brown hair, shorter than the Doctor's, and he was a worryingly pale colour.   
Rose began to feel awkward as she realized she was also finding the woman, who was a bit older than herself, with long near black hair strangely attractive. She'd found girls pretty before but this was unreal. The woman was pale to but she looked healthy and was wearing a fitting jacket and blouse that revealed a much appreciated amount of cleavage. Rose thought it must have been an alien chemical in the air or Jack's pheromones that had been left over. It didn't matter what caused it, Rose wanted her.  
She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts of the woman when the Doctor called her name. "Rose this is Owen Harper and Gwen Cooper." He introduced the two and she smiled. Gwen huh? Nice name, it would sound better being screamed through the pits of an orgasm though, she thought to herself. "Rose, if Owen takes me to try and find Jack then Gwen can show you around. How does that sound?"   
"Oh that sounds amazing. You don't have to rush back." Rose smiled at Gwen who smiled back mischievously. Rose knew this was a good sign. As the dark haired woman walked towards her, Rose realised she'd never done anything with a girl. Oh well, she looked experienced.   
By the time Rose had finished calming down, Gwen was stood so close to the blonde she could feel her body heat. "Wanna go somewhere private? The boys will watch if we stay here." Gwen's Welsh accent drove another spike of desire through Rose's body and she nodded quickly before following her to a new room that looked like a gym.   
The room wasn't far from the main area they had landed in but it was secluded enough for what they wanted to do. The walls were not decorated and the bare stone glared at them with accusing eyes. There was a bench with a leather cushion in the centre of the room with a large array of weights surrounding it. Backed against the wall were multiple weight lifting machines and treadmills.  
"Wow, is this room often used for working out or...." Rose was cut off by Gwen's lips hard against her. Her lip gloss smudging with hers and Gwen's minty breath nipping at the back of her throat. Rose instinctively gripped her waist as the Welsh girl entwined her fingers in Rose's hair. As Gwen moved her hands down, Rose gasped and her reaction was taken advantage of. Rose felt like she was the most important person ever and like she was the subject of a harsh experiment as Gwen slipped her tongue in. She felt... Hot.   
So hot.  
She felt the dampness of perspiration start in the middle of her shoulder blades as the raven haired woman removed her tight fitting T-shirt and undid her jeans slipping her hand in slowly. Rose wasn't sure if she should be ashamed of just how wet she was over this. Soggy and twitching, she still let Gwen's hand go everywhere it wanted. It brushed her pantie line slowly before removing itself. Rose could not deny she was very disappointed that it had not gone further. That was, until she saw the sheer horror in Gwen's face. Rose turned to see what she was gaping at and was met with the man she had intended to meet here originally. Jack Harkness.   
Rose and Gwen both knew this could go two ways now. They could leave and forget it ever happened or Jack could join in and it would be some of the most mind blowing sex imaginable. Who was the one who got to play god here and make such a decision?  
Jack was.   
He strode over almost threatening them both with his demeanor. "Was no one going to ask me to join? Were you not even going to say hello Rose?" Even though she knew he was probably joking, Rose felt intimidated by Jack. Maybe it was because she was subconsciously imagining how he could make her feel.  
Jack was not very secretive about his body and so nearly everyone who knew him for more than a week had seen his manhood. He was very proud and had good reason to be. Rose recalled the first time she had ever experienced the shock viewing.  
They had just been attacked and, in an attempt to hide from the enemies, the Doctor had suggested hiding in the nearest fountain. For a reason unknown to Rose, the creatures could not handle or detect things in water. Once the immediate danger had passed, the three of them emerged from their hiding places completely soaked through. Rose knew that Jack was not the only one whose clothes had gotten tight and a little see through but she could not help but stare. His blue jeans clung around his thighs and showed off a considerable bulge. She recalled salivating a little at the sight. After a few minutes of wondering they arrived at the TARDIS and Jack could not handle the tightness anymore and removed all constricting garments leaving them on the floor to dry. Both Rose and the Doctor had gasped and were able to appreciate the muscle that stood to full attention in front of them. The dark pink skin covered many inches, 9 and a half at least. The uncircumcised head glistening back at them as the stared unashamed and Jack looked on proud of their reaction. The large vein pulsed with need and arousal, it was clear what Jack wanted and, without even asking for it, he left the console room to satisfy himself. Though neither of them would admit it, Rose and the Doctor were disappointed that they could not help Jack with his problematic body part and explore more of him.  
With all of the memories flooding back to Rose, she had not notice Jack remove his and Gwen's clothes and what she saw was no different to how she remembered it. Her second chance had come and this time she had a side order of Miss Cooper.


End file.
